The arranged marriage
by Tsubasa1Hiroge
Summary: Rin is the daughter if a big business company. When her family's company decides to merge with another, what will the big cost be?
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat on her bed, trying to get what little sleep she could. It was the end of summer, and she always had trouble getting to sleep the day before. Her sister, Kagome, was the same.

Rin began living with the Higurashi family five years ago. She had become an orphan when her parents died of pneomonia when she was four. For seven years she lived in an orphanage until the Higurashi family decided to take pity on her, so they adopted her.

Kagome's family owned a large eletric company, Higurashi inc. ,So they lived in a rich neighbor hood. Her family had thoughts of mergin with another, Taisho electric, but it came with a big price...

"Kagome! Rin! Come downstairs, We have something to discuss." Their mother Mikko called from the dining room. The girls rushed down stairs as they met thier parents at the table.

"There is something you girls need to know. Our company has recieved an invitation to a dinner with a neighboring company, Taisho eletric. We will be discussing the future relationships between our companies. If this goes well, our companies will merge and we will be making more money than we have before." Their father Itachi announced. Before Rin or Kagome could give thier 2 cent, he continued.

"But the owner has two sons are looking to be wed, and we agreed that you two would marry them within six months." Rin gasped and shared a look of suprise with Kagome. She too had the same expression her.

"I know it is a big discision, but this is for the sake of our company, and the sake of your future." He finished.

"Now girls, go put on your special occasion dresses. We will be leaving in a hour and a half, so be prepared." Thier mother dismissed them as Kagome and Rin walked gloomily to thier rooms. They couldn't believe what thier parents said, or HOW they said it. Since they were only 16, they had no say in what to do, so they obidiantly got dressed. Basically, in thier minds, they were preparing for hell.

-~Rin~-

I began to take off my checkered white and orange sun dress. I searched through my closet and found my low-cut party dress. This dress always made me feel self-conscience because of how... adult-like it was. It stopped a little above my knees and showed too much cleavage. I slapped on some conselaer and put on some smoky-eye make-up. After that, I rummaged through my drawer looking for my cherry lip gloss. I looked my self up and down and smiled.

"Looking good Rin." I said to myself. I sighed as I plopped on the bed. My friends at school told me that Taisho eletric was runned by demons. I WAS GOING TO MARRY A DEMON!

I looked down the hall to Kagome's room. She was wearing a dress similar to mine, only more flow-y and a little longer. Darn.

A little while after we were dressed, we headed out side to our car. The ride seemed to take forever, although it was only 25 minutes away. As we approached the door, I felt as if I would hurl my guts out. For most girls, it was a dream come true, for ME,, it was a living hell. I took a deep breath as my mother rung the door bell

_DINGDONG!_

A beatiful woman with a watm smile answered the door.

"Ah, we have been expecting you. My name is Izayoi, please follow me." She said as she led us inside. The house was more like a mini-mansion. It was fancy, with velvet drapes and expensive furniture, and classy, with a little min-bar and ... a football game playing on a flat screen.

Izayoi led us to a big dining room where three others were sitting. My eyes fell opon a handsome man with a cresent moon and red markings on his cheeks. His gaze wandered to me too, and we both gaped at eachother. Eventually I blushed and turned away, knowing his gaze was still on me. I was barely listening to the already started coneversation until it was pointed to me and Kagome.

"Have you twp girls thought about your part of the merge?" Said a male demon with white hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Oh, huh?" I said sheepishly. Thankfully, Kagome gave me saving grace.

"I guess we haven't given it much thought yet." She said.

"Yes, most don't." The man said. I tried to remeber his nime... InuTaisho I beileve. And then some guy in a red Kimono deciided to speak out.

"Feh, when are we done here anyways?" I noticed he was the guy who kept giving ocasional glances Kagome's way. Then it hit me.

"Who are we marrying?" I said, breaking the conversation. My parents looked at like I'd grew horns from my head, and Kagome stared like I just offered to blow up the earth. Izayoi let out a soft chuckle.

"We were about to get to that." Izayoi said as she continued. "Your name is Rin, correct? You shall be marrying Sesshomaru." She gestured to her left, to the mane who was staring at me earlier. for 1.5 seconds, our eyes met. I could'a sworn I saw something deep within his eyes, lust maybe? Then he turned away.

"And Kagome, you'll be married to Inuyasha."she gestured to her right and I saw the guy who had spoken out. I also noticed he had dog ears. Demons are so strange...

Oops, missed the conversation.

"...So have them ready by the day after tomorrow.." What were they talking about?

"Nonsense! We'll have them packed up by tomorrow, we prefer to do things faster, right honey?" My mother said. It only took me half a second to guess what they were talking about. They probably wanted me and Kagome to move in! I almost fainted at the realization.

"Of course! That would be better." Izayoi a sweet smile. Soon after, we prepared to leave. When we got home, we immediatily started packing. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw teardrops fall. That night I cried myself to sleep.

-~xEnd chapter 1x~-

Chapter End Notes:

The story will be furturely narrated by:

Kagome

Rin (of course)

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Kanna

And Izayoi


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

This chapter is narrarated by Rin and Kagome. Sorry, but no lemons here. But this is my first warning, the next chapter shall be a little citrus-y

Bon apitite! I hope it is oishii!

-~Rin~-

My day began as usual: I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my faace, and got dressed. One thing I noticed is that wealthy neighborhoods don't have uniformms, but others do... I always thought it'd be the other way around. I tried to ignore the boxes of my stuff as I headed out the door. Since my school is only 2 1/2 blocks away, I could walk easily. As I neared the school, I took a deep breath before I entered the big double doors. There were so many people, students and teachers, walking or running through the halls. I felt a smile spread across my face as I waved to the familiar people I saw las semester.

"Hey Rin!" Sango said as she rounded the corner with her boyfriend Miroku. I searched the bullitin board for my name and class. I headed down to room 207, my new homeroom. When I entered, I saw nothing but kids talking and gossiping. I can't blame 'em, I used to do the same thing. The whole day seemed to fly by. Before I knew it I was outside and my phone was ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey mom!"

"Hello darling! I've some good news to tell you!" My mother said

"What is it?" I asked

"You know that nice fellow Sesshomaru? Well he called and said he was coming to pick you up! Isnt that great? Well, tell me how it goes, sayonara."

"Wait? No! No! Don't hang-up-" She hung up. Great, I was gonna get picked up by my soon-to-be husband. I began to pace as I waited for him to pull up in the school parking lot. Eventually, I saw a silver toyota pull up next to me. A men with white hair and broad shoulders stepped out.

"H-hello." I said sheepishly

"Get in" Sesshomaru said to me. Reluctantly, I climbed into the passenger seat next to him. I tried my best to keep as close to the window, and as far-away from him as possible. Occasionally, I'd look back at him, to see what he was doing. His eyes were beautiful, so beautiful they nearly put me in a trance. I metnally shook my self and focused on the oh-so interesting scenery passing by. Eventually we got to his big-ass house. It was really nice, but I had this foreboding feeling deep within in my stomach.

"We are here." He said as if it wasn't obvious enough to me. I got out of the car and lugged my heavy book-bag around my shoulders. You know how on the first day of school you don't get home work? Well it's a lie. My bag was loaded with Algebra and Trigonomitry textbooks.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked Sesshomaru. He began to walk up a row of stairs, completely ignoring me.

"Um, pardon?" I said trying to get his attention. I followed him up the stairs, realizing it was futile. He stopped at the third door down an extensive-looking hall way.

"This will be your room." He said as he stopped. I walked past him into the room. My heart stopped as I saw how much like my old room it looked. The same pink sheets and conforter. The same millions of books lining the walls. And the same Hello Kitty pillow on my bed. I felt warm tears wash donw my face as my head drooped a little. I would only get to see my family on rare occasions now. My Hahaoya, My daifu, and my Onee-san. I cried even harder. suddenly, realizing Sesshomaru was still watching, I wiped my tears and turned to him.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. Although he gave the appearance on not caring, his eyes were no liar. I could see deep within them worry for me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that I miss my old home and my family." I looked down at the floor. I felt a warm hand covered my cheek. He pulled my face to look at his and I gasped. My cheeks got warm as I began to blush at his act of kindness. Without thinking, I lifted my hand to cover his and closed my eyes, enjoying he moment. The moment only lasted so long. He quickly moved his hand from mine and turned away.

"Dinner shall be ready in two hours. Be ready by then." He said to me without turning around.

"Yes." I said as I began to unpack my book-bag. I sighed as I prepared for the worst

-~Kagome~-

A very wierd boy with dog ears name Inuyasha was walking me home. He was arrogant, mean, and cute. There was an awkward silence as we walked with a noticable distance between us. It was wierd, calling this place home and stuff. And I couldn't imagine LIVING with someone so mannerless and rude like him! Eventually, we came up to his really big house. I gaped at it for a while.

"Do you plane on coming in, or are you going to sleep outside?" He said to me rudely. I sighed and exasperated sigh and walkd in.

"Your room's over there." He pointed to his right. "unless you'd rather sleep with me." He said as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"No-n-n-n-n-no!" I said almost choking on my own air.

"Feh." Feh? What kinda of a guy sats "Feh"? I shrugged my shoulders and walked past him into my new room. I gasped at how much this rrom looked like my own. It had my baby blue comforters and sheets. My manga collection lining the walls, and my crappy laptop on my desk. I dropped to my knees and began to cry at how I wouldn't ever see my family again. I knew this wasn't true, but it felt so real. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. IT was Inuyasha, he was trying to comfort me. Instinctly, I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I realized it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it wouklde be.

-~xEnd 2x~-

Chapter End Notes:

Aww... so Inu-sama and Sesshy-buns DO have feelings!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Chapter Notes:

Warning: Slight citrus ahead, not for viewers under 17.

-~Rin~-

After I finished my meal, Sesshomaru instucted me to head upstairs and change into the night clothes he provided me with. I walked up the billions of stairs to my room. I gasped at what Sesshomaru thought qualified as night clothes. To me it looked more like lingerie. It was black and barely hit my thighs. It came with matching panties and no bra. I blushed at the thought of _wearing _this in front of anyone besides me. "Pervert." I muttered to myself as I undressed and put on my "night clothes". I looked at my phone to check the time. Realizing how late it was, I crawled into bed, snuggling against my pink covers. I sighed gently as I tried to fall into blissful sleep. Nothing. I was still wide awake. I had always had trouble falling asleep in a new house. Seeing as this was my new (gulp) husbands house, it was even harder. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, then eventually gave up. I turned on my bedside lamp and pulled out an American book. It was something about a guy who fell in love with some girl who didn't realize she loved him until the end. It was good. I eventually couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and turned out my lamp right before falling asleep. Then I had the dream

_I was lying on my bed, someting soft rubbing against my thighs. I felt a warm hand cup my cheek, then trace a line stopping at my lower jaw. I let out a soft moan as the hand softly caressed my legs. The dream was strange but blissful, making me feel like I was floating on a soft cloud. I nearly lost my breath when a soft warm tongue licked the ridge of my neck, sending shivers of delight down my spine. The hands were soft and gentle as they caressed every inch of my lower body, sending even more shivers down my spine. The tongue mover from my neck to my lower lip, causing me to wince as it entered my mouth. The hand began to slide underneath my night gown, making me feel so strange in ... places. I felt drops od sweat fall from my forehead. I couldn't comprehend what was going on, but I liked it. As the hands roamed my body, they began to pull down the straps of my gown, revealing my bare breasts. I felt a hardness against the small of my back. Then he spoke._

_"I'm afraid that'd sll I can give you for tonight." His voice was deep and alluring. I heard footsteps retreat as I continued my beautiful, blissful sleep._

_-~Sesshomaru~-_

I hadn't realized what I'd done until I did it. It took me full force not to fully take Rin and make her my own. Her body was soft, and tempted me to mark her. She fit my body perfectly, making it harder to risist the urge that deep down, I agreed with. But I must be patient, I must wait until she is willing to come to my arms. With my exelent ears I could hear Rin tossing and turning in her sleep. I wanted nothing more than to go to her, and make her cry my name over and over. But I knew it wouldn't be right. Not yet. I sighed at how a young girl could make me feel like this...

-~xEnd 3x~-

Chapter End Notes:

Sorry it's so short, but I for one liked it. While I wrote this, I blushed at the thoughts of how graphic it was.


	4. Chapter 4

-~Kagome~-

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. I wiped away my drying tears and sighed some more. I sighed so much it started to sound weird. Sigh.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha said, scaring the crap out of me. Deep within his eyes, I could see the worry he had for me. But I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. Sure I was hungry, but I wasn't in the mood for food. He eventually walked, while muttering what sounded like "Feh" under his breath. Weird... I began to unpack my suitcase, I managed to fit most of my things in there, so it was pretty heavy. I put my clothing and under garnments in the Mahogany dresser. It was a perfect fit, considering how many clothes I had. I dug around for my favorite night gown. bra, and panties to get ready for my shower.

I walked into the huge bathroom to meet an even huger shower. It had four shower heads and was filled with expensive-looking soaps and bath salts. I was pretty impressed with how much expensive things were in this one bathroom. I figured a nice warm bath would relax me. I began to strip out of my clothes as I began to start the shower. I let the nice warm water wash away any worries I had before.

"Ahh..." I said as I began to wash my hair with "Fancy shampoo". It was scented like Lavender and white chocolate, which awoken my hunger. Chocolate is a female's best friend.

-~Inuyasha~-

I began to walk away from her room. I knew she was actually hungry, I could smell it, but I knew best to leave women alone. I learned from my mother that women are strange. One second they're all nice and sugary-sweet, then next thing you know, they're all mean and bitter. She'd get hungry eventually, so I'd just have a maid heat up some leftovers

Then I smelled it.

It was Kagome, and I knew that smell all to well. Kagome was on her period. For demons, when their mate (or future mate) is on thier period, it's mating season. Period + Mate = Sex. My demonic instinct began to kick in, and I felt my legs walk upstairs. I was to tired to fight it, so I followed my instincts. I got to her room and opened the door. I followed the smell of her towards the bathroom, where she was washing up. She left the shower curtain open slightly, giving me a front row view. Her body curved in amazing ways. Her breast were the perfect size, not crazy big, but not tiny small. The water was slick against her smooth skin, making me hard below the equater. I let out a low dog-like growl, but it was loud enough for Kagome to hear it.

"Inuyasha? GET OUT!" She began throwing everything what was in the shower, at my head. Being hit in the head with a bottle of soap was enough to knock me out of a demon trance.

"Hey!" I yelled while rubbing my head.

"Baka! I should have expected this from a DOG demon!" Kagome said as she kicked me out of her room. A couple of passing maids giggled as they passed me. bitches

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you liked! I do try my best.


	5. Chapter 5

'...' = thoughts of current character  
>-~x 3rd person POV x~-<p>

Izayoi sipped on her Oolong tea, not exactly her favorite, but still okay.

' I feel as if I'm forgetting something. ' Izayoi thought. There was something she meant to tell Kagome and Rin, something important... Ah well! ' It'll come eventually..' Izayoi got up to empty her tea cup. She just wasn't in the mood for Oolong. As she went to make herself some hot cocoa, she encountered a sticky note.

_Note to self: Tell Rin and Kagome about mating season for youka_i

"Oh, shit." Izayoi said to herself as she ran to the house phone. Her first thoughts were to call Inukimi, so she could warn Rin.

"Hello?" Izayoi heard Inukimi say.

"Inukimi, I need you to tell-"

"This is my voicemail, please leave a message, or call again." 'Damn her!' Izayoi said to herself as she grabbed her house keys. She quickly dialed Kagome's cell number. She answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello? Izayoi?"

"No time for chit-chat. I'm heading towards your house, meet me outside."

"Okay, but-" Izayoi turned off her cell and tried Inukimi's number once more. But before, she could dial the area code, she recieved a call. Speak of the devil, Inukimi (lol, the devil)

"Izayoi, I sense something is the matter?"

"Thank god, I need you to call Rin, about, you know, youkai mating season."

"Hn? Can't you?"

"I'm already halfway to Kagome's house to explain her 'The ways'."

"Ah, I see. I shall do so immediatly." Izayoi hung up as she reached Kagome/Inuyasha's front door.

' Thank god ' Izayoi thought as she saw Kagome. She pulled up next her and informed her to GET IN.

"But, uh..."

"Kagome, I'm going through hell trying to make sure you don't lose your virginity at a young age, now GET IN THE DAMN CAR." Izayoi said, gripping the steering wheel so tight it made dents. At a young age, Izayoi herself had lost her virginity to InuTaisho. It wasn't the worst thing on earth, but it was devastating to tell her parents she was in love with an Inu Taiyoukai. She sighed. She just wanted Kagome to be, well, READY, and up for it. Izayoi pulled out of the driveway, going no where in particular.

"Where are we going?"

"Just on a drive. We need to have a chat about youkai."  
>-~x Rin x~-<p>

I cracked open a book and got down to it. Reading was one of my favorite pastimes, even if I'm in the same room as a TV. Call me freaky, but a book is like a movie that is yours and yours alone.

DUN DA DUNDUN DA DA DU DUN DUN! My dumb phone was ringing (dumb phone= iphone 4) ' I'll get it later, ' I thought. I got more into my book when it began ringing again.

' Oh for shit's sake. ' I grabbed the dumb thing and looked at the callerd ID. Inukimi?

"Hello? Inukimi" Why was Inukimi calling me at 10 o'clock at night?

"Rin, are you in your room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"STAY THERE. I'll be over in just a sec, if someone, meaning Sesshomaru, knocks on your door, Don't answer it. Understand?"

"Yes, but, Inukimi you're not making any sens-" BEEP. Hung up on. Some people have no respect. I leaned back and relaxed my bed and once again cracked open my book.

Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

I hadn't slept for long, only two minutes, before I heard a loud pounding on my door. I got up to answer the door when I stopped. Inukimi's words echoed in my mind.

' If someone, meaning Sesshomaru, knocks on your door, Don't answer it. '

I stopped and stood there for a moment. ' Maybe he went away ' I thought as I sat back on my bed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

'...' I waited some more, then decided to finish the book I was reading.

"Rin, I know you can hear me. Open the door." As if his words had dominion over me, I began to feel myself rise. But I quickly stopped and gained control over myself.

"_Open the door_" What I'm about to say next took the courage and the strength of a thousand samurai men.

"No." I'm going to regret that in the near future, something deep within me says so.

"No?" I could tell there was that false questions that parents use when they're about to go off. I was already in momentum, so I figured oh what heck.

"No." I said back to him. I gave myself an internal highfive that lasted for about .0005 seconds

**BANG BANG BANG **

It sounded as if a bull (or a pissed off Inu Taiyoukai) was trying to knock open my door. Moving on instinct, I ran towards my bathroom, grabbed my phone, and locked the door. Once in, I hid in the shower, and dialed Inukimi's number. She answered on the first few rings.

"Inukimi, is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"Shit, he's already started hasn't he? To make a long story short, it's youkai mating season."

"Youkai mating season?"

"Yes. I'm almost there, is it that bad?"

"Well, if by bad you mean he's currently trying to knock down my door then by all means."

"Watch the sarcasam. I'll be there in a minute." This time I hung up on Inukimi. Payback. My victory was long lived. I could hear the wood of my door splintering as it was ripped from it's hinges. I crossed my fingers so tight the began to turn whiter than they already were. ' Please, please Inukimi. Hurry. ' I squenched my eyes shut as I heard Sesshomaru rip the bathroom door off with ease.

-~x Inukimi x~-

Meanwhile...

I sighed as I shut pff the phone. The damn wench hung up on me, though I kind of deserved it. I was traveling in my 2012 Toyota Prius, which wasn't as fast as flying. I preferred flying better than traveling in an uncomfortable car. But most people over-react when they see a woman flying with a trail aracters  
>of fluff (my mokomoko) flowing behind her. But I figured this an emmergency. I pulled my car to the side of the rode and turned it off. I gathered myself and simply lept into the air, taking flight immediatly.<p>

My sense of smell was stronger than most youkai, since I'm a Tai Youkai. (Yes, it must be capitalized). I reached the fairly large mansion within seconds, seeing I didn't have those pestering stoplights or awful traffic jams. *shiver*

I didn't need to knock, I just swung open the door. I hadn't realized I swung it that hard until I saw it lying next to me on the floor. I followed the scent that us youkai call "Rut". Rut is what inspires male youkai to, get to it. For us women, well it told us that our mates were in the mood. I quickly flowed up the staurs and towads a room missing a door. And within the room, the bathroom seemed to be missing a door (For shame, for shame.)

"Well, Sesshomaru. This isn't exactly the place or position I'd been expecting to see you in." I said in a condescending tone. His eyes were blood red as turned towards me with a semi-menacing hiss.

Oh no he didn't

"Hmph, I'd think my own son, an Inu Taiyoukai, would be able to conrtol his need for mating better than his younger hanyou brother. You use that with me again, I dare you to."

girl generation: 500,604

male generation: 2

That seemed to snap him out of it. I could a low growl from deep within him though. I cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to speak out of turn towards me. He nodded his head once and rushed past me, downstairs.

"Rin, are you alright?" I couldn't smell any of Sesshomaru on Rin, but just in case.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"If you'd like, you could stay with me until matnig season has passed. It would be most recomended." I said. I know that males tend to be generally rough during this time of the month. Rin nodded her head once and I led her out. Not at all did we see Sesshomaru's face in our departure.

-~x End x~-

Chapter End Notes:

You like? I know you like!


	6. Chapter 6 Kagura the bitch

Know the slang: consort- a demon mated to another demon. mate- a human mated to a demon

-Kagura-

I leaned my feather towards the east, following the scent that was so beautifully familiar. It was sesshomaru's scent, my future consort. 'You'll have to kill his never-to-be mate fisrt' I reminded myself. the thought of the little wench -what was her name- made me want to kill her in the most brutal way possible. I chuckled softly to myself as I neared the oversized mansion. I picked through the many scents, looking for the most unfamiliar one. I followed it to a window on the west side of the house. I made sure to use my powers as an advantage to quickly but quietly open the window. A maid cleaning the room hadn't even noticed me, though she too was a demon. I llifted my fan towards her head, making sure to get a clean cut if she didn't answer my questions.

"Maid, say one word or do anything that I don't tell you to do and I'll kill you." I said. She turned around wide-eyed at me and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. "Where is the lady of this room?" I asked her

"Sh-she left with Lady Inukimi not even an hour earlier." She said, stumbling over her words. "Shit," I said to myself. I began to walk back towards the window. "Thank you so much for kindly not killing-" In one swift motion of my arm I decapitated her, leaving her corpse twitching in the after shock.

"Thank you for reminding me." I said as I prepared to jump from the window. I stopped short when is sweet, sweet scent hit me.

"You are here because...?" He said. He always used that kind of tone with me, soon his only tone will be deep lust for me.

"I am merely here to make sure no on gets in our way." I said innocently. "Maybe we could have some time to ourselves." I said in an amourous tone. If I didn't know any better I could sworn I saw him cringe in disgust.

"Do not lie to yourself, what could you offer me?" He said, crossing his arms (when did he get two?).

"Perhaps, a prepositions. If you leave that insolent little wench for me, I swear upon the demon code I won't kill her. but if you don't I will murder her in the most brutal way possible." I said. He cocked his eyebrow up and chuckled softly. I gave him a question mark face then decided what must be done. "So be it, you've decided her fate." I said as I took off into the night.

-Rin-

I wandered aimlessly through the house, stopping every once in a while to get a good look at the decor. I eventually found a pile of filthy dishes in Inukimi's sink. My mother never allowed me or Kagome to wash dishes because it was considered "maid work". I didn't want to be spoiled rotten, so I put on a pair of rubber gloves and began filling the sink with water like I'd seen a maid do before."Okay, I can remember what to do..." I wasted about 10 mins on a frying pan with sooo much grease. But, it started getting much easier. I began singing a bit to keep myself distracted. In, like, 30 minutes flat I was done. I emptied the sink and rung out the dish towel. I wiped moy forehead and returned the gloves to their proper place.

"You do know we have maids, correct?" Inukimi said as she seemed to materialize behind me.

"EEP! I mean, uh yes I knew," I said as I (without sucess) tried to calm my heart which was on over drive.

"I suppose you just wanted to try it, then?"

"Um, yes. At home, I never had chance to work around the house." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. Inukimi nodded her head once and turned to leave. I walked back up the billions of stairs to my room. I fished around in my carry on bag and found my old kindle touch. Not only can you read books, but if you have WIFI connection you can surf the web! Unfortunately, Inukimi's house lacked just that. I settled with reading an ebook instead. It was another one of those books about vampire teens a stuff. Hm. I got so lost in the book that I didn't even realize that hours had flown past. I was knocked out of it when I heard hushed voices just outside in the hall. I slowly got up and looked through the keyhole to see Sesshomaru outside my hall. I covered my to supress a gasp. I had this strange uplifting feeling in my chest. Was I happy? Why was I happy? I shut up my inner babble to listen closely to the conversation that Sesshomaru was having. I peeked back through the keyhole, making sure not to creak the floor boards.

"Mother, I think it would be wise if Rin were back with me." Sesshomaru started.

"Really? Well I disagree. Worry not, once mating season has left the air she'll be yours again." Inukimi said with that slight mischevious tone that always gave me the creeps.

"I am trying to make sure she is safe, and the most safest place at the moment is by my side."

"What makes you think that your home is any safer than mine? I can assure you Rin is safe." My short attention span was getting the best of me, but I kept listening to see if anything important came up. I ignored the sudden chill I felt from my window opening. My window opening? I spun around quickly was met face to face with a red-eyed demoness. I gasped in sucking air to prepare to scream. But my brain told me it would be smart to dodge from the oncoming attack. I noticed she reared her arm back to strike with that fan of hers, but I quickly jumped out of the way. My heart was thumping like mad and my breathing was al over the place. I heard her curse under her breath as she prepared to strike again. I did what I've been told I do best. I screamed an ear shattering, mind exploding, can-be-heard-from-mars scream. even the demon lady was tooken a back as she reached to cover her ears. A couple of seconds Inukimi and Sesshomaru burst through my door. Unable to speak, due to a sudden sore throat, I pointed at the evil demon lady who had a series of emotions pass through her face.

"Seems I've been caught." She said nonchalantly. Just as quickly as she had came wass out of my window. Inukimi cocked and eyebrow and turned to me for questions.

"What has happened?" She asked me. My throat still hurt badly but I could still speak.

"_She just burst through my door and attempted to kill me." _I said as best as I could. I saw Sesshomaru shoot Inukimi an "I told you so face". Inukimi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you've proven me wrong. Rin may stay with you, as long you swear upon the demon code not to lay a pervertous finger on her." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru scoffed and crossed his arms. "I am lord Sesshomaru of the west, I do not swear or keep promises."

"Alright, Rin, you're staying." I was looking back and forth between them like this was some sitcom. If only I had my popcorn.

"Fine. I swear." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, ah ah. Say the whole thing." I jumped in.

"She is right, say the whole thing." Inukimi chimed in.

"For the love of... I Sesshomaru Taisho herby swear not to lay a pervertous finger on Rin. For now." He said sorta rushed.

"Wait, wait. He said for now! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll learn in about a week." Inukimi said with a devilish grin.

"I'll what? Wait, don't end this chapter yet, I still have questions!" I'm serious! What will happen in a week?

-xEndx-

Author's note

Rofl, Rin is in trouble in about a week. And she just broke the fourth wall!* Anyhoo, is this the last we'll see of KAgura, will Rin still be a virgin by next week? Will I stop asking you questions you already know the answer to? Maybe.

*The fourth wall is the line between fiction and reality. A character can break said wall by saying somthing the makes it obvious to you that they know they are fiction.


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking the demon code

Author's note: Rofl, this story has a funny/cruel twist. Sesshomaru ends up breaking the demon code, and he has to pay the price! (Funny for humans cruel for demons.)

know the slang: Kami means god

Friday afternoon.

-Sesshomaru-

Damn the demon code. Because of it and my mother, I cannot touch Rin (not even for fun). I couldn't bear to be in the same room, for I feared my more demonic half would get the best of me and I would mark her. The price for breaking the demon code was too large for even me. Shit. Every time me and Rin are even in the same room I can't help but think perverted ecchi thought about her, like how her breast bounce delicately as she walks, or her naked body beneath mine. I had to stop myself many times this week with the demon code.

What I did next, though, most likely made the problem worse.

I was in my private studies, which was just mere footsteps away from Rin's room. I could hear her showering, and that inspired one of the most idiotic but genius ideas that ever had the grace to enter the inner workings of my brain (over discriptive?). I figured if I just watchd her shower calm me down... in places. I silently glided down the hall towards her room.I notched the door open slightly, and entered her room. The bathroom door was slightly open, so I made little to no effort entering the bathroom. The shower door was slightly ajar, but thatwas more than enough for me.

It was beautiful, every magnificent curve of Rin's body was glistening wet from water and steam. This was a bad idea, instead of calming me down, this just riled me up. I began to move closer, as if against my will. As Rin was rinsing her body, I felt a growl arise deep in my chest. I was now close enough to almost taste her.

-Rin-

I rinsed my hair and hummed a soft tune to myself. I ran my hands through my hair when I winced. I got soap in my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut and fumbled around for something, but with my luck everything was wet. I exited the shower and put my hands out in front of me like some blind oaf. I felt something soft and fluffy and began to wipe my eyes with the sweet smelling towel.

When I opened my eyes I came face-to-face with a pair of yellow youkai eyes. I looked down a realized that the "towel" I used to wipe my eyes was actually Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

I gaped with my mouth slightly open as my brain tried to formulate a response. Sesshomaru spoke before I did, though.

"It seems I must brake my promise." He said as he leaned in closer.

"Wh-wha-wh-wha?" was all I could get my mouth to say. My eyes were the size of football fields by now. ' Don't act as if you don't want it ' a voice in the back of my head said smugly. I swear, if this thing was tangible I'd-

Before I could finish my thoughts my mouth was captured in a sweet warm kiss. This is when things took a turn for the rough.

Sesshomaru ran his hand along my thigh, sending shivers down my whole body. I moaned softly as his tongue met the warm flesh of my breast. I felt a series of emotions pass through me. I had never had sex before, so it was all so strange to me. Was I supposed to feel this way? Is this normal? I arched my back as Sesshomaru's tongue began to move lower... and lower... until his head disappeared between my legs. I shut my eyes and everything seemed to disappear, as if the only things that exsisted were me and Sesshomaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck, accepting what was going to happen next.

"Please, be gentle." I whispered softly into his ear. He growled softly and began to remove his own clothing. As much as he appeared to wear, Sesshomaru was just as naked as I was in seconds. He pulled my body closer to his, sending impulses and sparks down my mid-section and thighs. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to proceed.

-Sesshomaru-

I never thought in my entire 700 years of living (about 17 yrs in human) I'd be mated to a human. Most demons would look down apon me (if they didn't value their lives). Others would congradulate me (like my father). Some, wouldn't give a damn (my evil mother).

But that doesn't matter right now. Only Rin matters right now.

I caressed her back gently as I leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her left and right breast. I ran my tongue up and down her breast, igniting the flare I've been waiting for. I traced a line with my finger down her stomach, stopping near her clitoris. I heard Rin's breath falter when I gently massaged her clit.

I know I'll be in trouble for breaking the demon code, do I care?

It was decided, then. I would mark Rin as my own. I lifted myself on top of her, supporting myself with my arms. The only thing that mattered anymore was me, and Rin.

-Inukimi-

Every demon or person with a connection to a demon can tell when the demon code is being broken. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it travels down the grapevine pretty fast. I was minding my own business, watching the real housewives of Ohio, when I felt a shock pass through my entire body. 'The code has been broken' was my first thought. My first guess was none other than, Sesshomaru. 'Oh, give hime some credit. He couldn't have _possibly _done it.' I thought as I relaxed a bit. 'Then again, he is only 700 yrs old. Anything could happen.' Hm. I'll call him later, I was too comfortable in my recliner.

Maybe I'll Izayoi and tell her. She is the closest thing to a friend I have. Later, the real housewives are fighting.

-Izayoi-

It's been broken. Last time I checked, the demon code hasn't been broken in over two decades. This is so exciting! What do I do? I should spread the word! Picked up my phone and dialed Inukimi's number. she answerwed on, like, the 6th ring. What was she doing that was so important?

"Inukimi! Guess what?" I asked her

"What, the demon has been broken." She said slightly annoyed

"Yes! What did you say the punishment for the demon code was again?"

"Oh, yes. The punishment for breaking the demon code is having your nails filed down to the nub. Everyone knows that's torture, especially since they make your mate do it." Inukimi said it so plainly. I can't wait to see the poor sap who gets it!

"My guess is that it's Sesshomaru." Inukimi said a little too amused.

"Whah? Oh my kami! How what where why?" I said. I didn't exactly expect the calm, cool, and collected Sesshomaru to break the demon code.

"Sesshomaru promised on the demon code that he wouldn't lay a perverted hand on Rin. I guess he broke it."

"Wait, so that means..." I trailed and came to an excited conclusion. "Our little Rin-y isn't a virgin? Oh! My! Kami!" No way.

"Calm down! You're like a giddy little school girl."

"I know but wow!"

"The represenitives from the demon council will be on his ass tomorrow. And I garuntee you I'm watching his nails be filed down to the point!"

"I agree. This hasn't happened in twenty years I need something to laugh about." I said, a little excited. I hung up and got back to watching Wheel of Fortune

-*~0~*-

Saturday morning

-Rin-

I woke up in the arms of Sesshomaru. Naked. I tried to pull out of his arms, but he still asleep(apparently), moaned in protest and tightened his arms around me. I bit my tongue and got a little anrgy, mostly because I have to pee. I reared my head back and hit it against his, right in the cresent moon.

"Ow." Sesshomaru said, though he barely flinched.

"Let go. I have to pee." I said, escaping from his arms. After I took care of business, I looked around my "room" and nearly fainted. It was a mess. Clothes were thrown in every which-way, a couple of bookshelves were overturned, and I didn't have door handle anymore.

"Eh?" Was all I could utter. Some where my phione was ringing and I had to sift through the piles of rubble in order to find it.

"Erm, hello?" I said.

"Well, well, well. Somebody's been beating around the mullberry bush." Izayoi said.

"What? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Mhmm. We ALL knwo what happened last night. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Okay, little scaared now.

"All right, I admit it bu-"

"AHA! I knew it! You aren't a virgin!" Izayoi screamed into the phone."

"Shhhh! I don't the whole world to know!"

"Why not? This is a time of celebration! Plus, Sesshy has broken the demon code! Now you have to do his nails!"

"Eh?" Eh? Do his nails?

"You have to file them right down to the point. As a punishment for breaking the demon code, silly."

"Huh, when? Where?" I asked her, though I was a little excited.

"Who're you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked with a smug look on his face.

"It's Izayoi. She says I have to file your nails." I said then went back to Izayoi.

"The demon represenitives should be there soon, so I suggest you get dressed." Izayoi said before hanging up.

"B-but wait!" I yelled into the empty phone. I grabbed some clothes out of what used to be my dresser and tugged them on. Sesshomaru looked at me in curiosity. I gathered up his clothes (which were everywhere) and thrust them at him.

"Here." I said. Then I realized something. My laptop was on a bookshelf that had recently been overturned. "N-noo!" I rushed to the bookshelf and moved broken peices of wood out of the way. There it was, a massacre of plastic, and some other items that computers were made out of. Now how was going to write my reports for school? Now that I realize it, how did my room get so wrcked up. ' You had sex too hard. ' The single thought made me freeze in my tracks. I inspected my body closer and realized I had a small pain... in a certain place. And I had small bruises on my arms and inner thighs.

"What did you do to me!" I asked the now fully dressed Sesshomaru.

"We mated. Thtats it."

"Yes, but what did you do to me!" I gestured frantically at my body. Before her could answer, someone began to ring the doorbell.

"I shall get." One of the maids said. Acouple of seconds later, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin. It is for you." She called from downstairs. We went downstairs to greet who ever it was. Standing in main corridor were three demons, two of which were female. One had white hair that was the exact color of snow, and she had fair skin. The second was a woman with dark mocha colored skin, and the final was a male with red hair and yellow eyes. The white-haired woman stepped foward and was the first to speak.

"You, Sesshomaru Taisho, have broken the demon code. You abd your mate must come with us to recieve your punishment." Her voice was strong and imposing, and her voice didn't waver once. I think I flinched at how mighty and smooth her voice exited. Obidiantly, we followed her out into a midevil-looking carriage with white and black horses. They instucted us to take a seat in the back compartment while they sat up front. Sesshomaru was as still and cold as a statue.

Eventually, after what seemed like for ever, we reached a very big building marked:

_**Youkai**_

_**Court of**_

_**Law**_

We were led inside by two overly-strong male demons. We enetered a room a couple of small black chairs and a small table with two white chairs next to it in the middle. Inukimi, Izayoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and my Parents were in the black chairs. Me and Sesshomaru were ordered to sit in the white chairs. Inukimi had a bag of popcorn was waiting intensely for whatever was about to happen to begin. _' Sessy has broken the demon code! Now you have to do his nails! ' _Izayoi voice rang through my head. I lloked down at the table and noticed there was a filer on it. The woman with the white hair approached me and leaned over to whisper something.

"You must file his nails until they are rendered useless." Then as soon as she appered, she was gone. I gulped and picked up the file. Sesshomaru was as pale as the womans hair was. I gestured for his hand and he reluctantly gave me his hand.

His face was turned from me so all I could see were the shadows dramtically bouncing off his face. Inukimi was watching with so much enjoyment I wouldn't be suprised if she pulled out a bag of popcorn. I began to file away at his pinky nail, and the guilt was beginning to settle in. But, I had to admit I felt like one of those women at the beauty parlor. Sesshomaru's hands were huge, but soft. _' Just like how they felt on my body last night.' _I gave my self a mental shook (and slap). _' I'm not going to think about this right now. '_ I told myself.

Pinky down. On to the rest of the hand. Ihad already begun to file his other hand when I noticed that Sesshomaru was as stiff as a board. And paler than he usually was.

"Are you all right?" I whispered softly to him. He gave me one of those man grunts that are almost impossible to decipher. So I took it as a yes. I finished both hands and turned to white-haired lady, and she began to read lines from an ancient book.

" ' Thou loss shall be thou punishment. May thou learn from thy mistakes.' " As the white-haired lady spoke, the other two demons repeated in monotone-like voices. White-haired lady closed the book with a BANG and they all left the room. Almost instantly, The room went into an uproar. I noticed Inukimi was laughing her ass off.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh." Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck, nearly cutting off the circulation to my head. "What did you do that was so bad? No one told me anything!"

"Um, nothing you need to worry about." I told Kagome. She gave me The Look and walked away.

How could all this happen before 12:00?


End file.
